


Um der Freiheit Willen

by Livinginmyowndream



Category: One Piece
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginmyowndream/pseuds/Livinginmyowndream
Summary: Was wäre wenn du einfach nur Frei sein willst ohne dass dich irgendwer beaufsichtigt oder sucht? Genau das will ich, hab es aber nie geschafft. Auf der Flucht sein, gejagt zu werden ist Alltag für mich.





	Um der Freiheit Willen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte für One Piece liegen nicht bei mir, mir gehören nur meine OCs und der Plot

 

Erste Begegnung

 

„MAMA!",dieser Schrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden auf die kleine, aber dennoch erschütternde Szene am Ende des Marktplatzes. Ein kleiner Junge, der seiner Mutter hinter schrie, die von einem Piraten in Richtung eines Piratenschiffes gezogen wurde. Nicht nur die Anwohner der kleinen Inselstadt sahen zu, sondern auch einige der Whitebeard-Piraten, unter deren Schutz die Insel stand. Doch noch bevor diese einschreiten konnten trat aus einer dunklen Gasse eine verhüllte Gestalt und stellte sich zum Piraten und sprach „Muss schon ziemlich peinlich sein. Bist wohl so hässlich, dass dir keine Frau freiwillig folgt.", die Stimme triefte nur so von Hohn und Spott, „Einfach nur erbärmlich.". Während die dunkle Gestalt ruhig auf die Reaktion wartete, begaben sich die umstehenden Piraten in Position jeweils um die kleine Familie und die Gestalt zu retten oder um ihren Kameraden zur Hilfe zu kommen.

„Ich geb dir gleich erbärmlich, Sackgesicht!",  mit diesen Worten rannte er auf seinen Widersacher zu, zückte ein Messer und stach dem Unbekannten in den Bauch. „Na, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so Vorlaut! Du kleine miese Ratte jetzt wirst du..." noch bevor er diesen Satz beenden konnte holte die Gestalt aus und verpasste dem Piraten einen kräftigen Schlag, der ihn einige Meter nach hinten stieß , mit einer weiteren Bewegung hatte sie das Messer herausgezogen, auf den sich aufrappelnden Piraten geworfen und es in seiner Schulter versenkt.

Während alle anderen noch erstaunt den Ort des Geschehens betrachteten, begab sich die Gestalt in die Gasse und verschwand kurz darauf im Schatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist meine erste story und ich würde mich über jeden Tipp, konstruktive Kritik, Kommentar oder/ und Kudo freuen.  
> Außerdem versuche ich oft neue Kapitel zu schreiben, kann aber nichts versprechen, weil die Schule in der Oberstufe doch recht anstrengend und zeitaufwendig ist.


End file.
